


Inital Thoughts and Analysis

by NebIbonek2000



Series: The Bromance [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: And Shifu alwasy gets emotional when oogway is mentioned, Shifu one hundred percent has a man crush on Oogway, The man dedicated his life to Kung Fu, i just need some oogway and shifu bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: No story. I am just putting my character analysis of Shifu here; as well as some plot outline I might do.Oh why not do this in a Google doc? Well, because I will forget about it as soon as I close it.Feel free to comment on what you think about the character (any additions you would make or plot you wan to see)
Relationships: Oogway & Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)
Series: The Bromance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178930





	Inital Thoughts and Analysis

Young Shifu:  
Shifu is an optimistic child at first (12) when he enters the palace. Obviously he has heard about Oogway in his travels but it seems unreal that he is meeting the Kung Fu Master in person. 

Although the hall of the Jade Palace were long and filled with knowledge, Shifu felt empty inside as he strolled.  
Shifu great at running, helping people (and being generous with trust even given his background); he would steal food because at first he did realize that there was enough for everybody (also, he would go to the peach tree to eat, and once night him and Oogway talk). Although he did like to deceive and trick people that was all he really knew how to do, and so he would sneak around a lot.

Young Adult (In training):  
In this stage his dad comes back and trades the "golden" (wooden) sword for food and supplies. Here Shifu has a crisis. He had moved on from his dad and now old wounds have been reopened. In closing the wounds, Shifu becomes more cautious and pessimistic about the world around him. He still has a good sense of humor, but he has "I'm going to make Oogway proud" kinda vibes. He trains hard. At this point the boar-friend comes in (the one that is good with tech). Shifu doesn't mean to be "out shine" his friend, it's just that he wants to do well for Oogway. His boar friend is jealous because Shifu is obvious getting more attention. The training facility is built. Boar creates more tech and Oogway is like "this isn't really Kung Fu." Since the boar feel like he will never be as good as Shifu, he leaves the Jade Palace. Shifu misses his friend, and is extremally disappointed in this loss. Shifu is a soft boi and he gets attached easily to other (even if he tries to be 'hard').  
In fact, at this point he act more 'tough' and 'hard' because he knows he will get attached to people, so might as well let others not want to be friends with him.  
I think it would be cool to have Shifu go on a trip to a village his dad and him tricked/scammed, and they have a prejudice against red pandas. So Shifu has to deal with the conflict in the town as well as the internal emotions this village brings up.

Shifu with older Furious five:  
When Shifu becomes a master he is like: p a n i c. There is a lot of responsibilities and of course he wants to make Oogway proud (which puts on more pressure). Shifu feels like he is bringing shame to the name of Kung Fu as he is easily defeated by simple enemies (because his mind is so boggled). As he is resigning to Oogway (which he fells terrible about, but he doesn't want to bring down Oogways name because someone said "I guess Oogway isn't that good of a master if this one can't even defeat some common thugs" when Shifu got defeated), Oogway is like "wait, let me show you something, don't quit yet". And oc Shifu is like *please, yes* And Shifu learns about internal balance. After that he excels and learns how to teach Kung Fu.

Shifu doesn't wan't Oogway's graces in order to be in control of the Jade Palace.  
Shifu just wants to be in Oogway's presence and be his student :)  
And that is ultimately why Shifu ends up being the master of the Jade temple (later when oogway dies), because he doesn't want the power, he just wants Oogway and him to vibe and be friends  
So other students leave when the bird warrior attacks, but Shifu stays with his father-figure and friend, Oogway.

Tai-Lung  
After this betrayal from the bird, Shifu is very pessimistic, but this changes when he meets baby Tai Lung. Shifu figures that he can train this student and by teaching Tai-Lung everything he knows, Tai Lung can also impress Oogway (and this Oogway will be impressed by Shifu's teaching). Shifu loved Tai-Lung, they have a very strong bond. Since Shifu didn't have an ideal childhood, he gives lots of verbal affirmation to Tai Lung (this ends up backfiring and inflating Tai Lungs ego); Oogway goes on trips and is busy with things, so Shifu extra-attaches to Tai-Lung. Although Tai-Lungs skills are very impressive, Oogway senses his lust for power and denies Tai-Lung the dragon scroll. Shifu feels like he failed both Oogway and Tai-Lung. And after Tai Lung attacks the valley, Shifu feels responsible for that as well. Shifu tries to stop Tai-Lung, but my man is too big of a softie. Oogway ends up stopping him.  
Oogway and Shifu talk about Tai-Lung and Oogway basically says that Shifu did what he thought was good, with new students change must happen and a new approach must be made. We all make mistakes, and Tai Lungs actions were his own. Shifu still blames himself and becomes the most closed off and pessimistic. 

Shifu with his students:  
Despite being a *soft* ball of anger, Shifu manages to train the Furious five. The five have some training from Oogway (the occasion words of wisdom), but most of it is from Shifu. Shifu passes his knowledge on in a different way. Although he loves the 5, he does not love them like he did Tai-lung. He keeps his distance, preparing mentally of betrayal that has occurred so often in his past.

When Oogway passes into the Spirit world Shufi cries. That night, after the talk with Po, he goes to the tree and lets a few tears roll off his face.


End file.
